


This Is Jealousy

by neullertrash



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neullertrash/pseuds/neullertrash
Summary: Thomas isn't really fond of people touching Manuel.





	This Is Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meggiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/gifts).



> So, I've been gone.

Manuel knows how jealous I get. We both hate that that’s the way I am. I’ve been working on it a lot recently, and he thanks me for it. Hell, most days I thank myself for it as well because it stops the majority of our arguments before they can even be labeled such.

He reassures me that I’m the only person he wants. We agree that physical touch doesn’t always have to be an intimate thing and even then intimacy between two friends is perfectly fine. Or at least according to him. Nothing makes my blood boil more than when Manuel is greeting someone and then their hand lingers a little too long on his body. That’s my Manuel they’re touching. But I’m working on it, for the sake of the both of us.

Sometimes it seems like he’s testing me. I’ll see him out of the corner of my eye getting a little too friendly with one of the boys when we go out for drinks after a match, a smirk on his face. Logically, I know there is zero to no chance that he’s doing it on purpose, after all, Manuel is all about respect. But still, there’s a voice in the back of my mind saying he’s trying to rile me up. It tells me that he’s tossing my feelings aside and stepping all over them as he gets the attention he so desperately needs. It convinces me that Manuel doesn’t think I’m enough for him, that somehow there’s always going to be someone who gives him more attention than I do. And it’s always the most innocent gestures, too. A friendly hug or a firm handshake. For fucks sake somedays a glance that lasts more than usual sets me on edge. So, if the small things can get to me that bad, then you can understand why I did what I did.

I don’t remember what caused it to happen, I must’ve blanked it all out. One minute we were celebrating, and then the next David was all over him. David was all over **my** Manuel. It looked like a friendly hug, so I tried to let it slide. I really tried. And then David’s hand lingered, and I felt my anger start to build up, a pounding in my head and a symphony of voices. David’s hand lingered on Manuel a little too much, and I didn’t like it. So I let go of all my instincts and rushed my way over. Only, I didn’t run as fast as I could’ve, and I regret it.

David’s hand. It kept traveling. It went lower and lower starting from Manuel’s back. And then it was on his rump, **my** rump. The rump everyone knows belongs to me. Everyone knows that’s **my** Manuel, and **my** rump. I saw red. I couldn’t control myself as I made my way even closer. I can’t even begin to tell you what I said to David, because the truth is, I don’t know myself what I said. I just threw my hands wildly in the air and began shouting. Whatever I said must have worked because as soon as it started, David was backing away. The poor kid, who probably thought he did something wrong.

Truly, looking back I can see that I was at fault. My jealousy got the best of me. I am old enough to admit my shortcomings and my mistakes. Old enough to grow and learn from them. I am mature enough to know when I am in the wrong. There’s always two sides to a story, and I admit I didn’t try to look at it from any other perspective. I am a simple man, I see my booty touched, I react. In that moment I lost all self control. I am a ticking time bomb, and I was exploding. Again, I am mature.

Except, yesterday I wasn’t. Yesterday I wasn’t old enough to control myself. I wasn’t old enough to check myself before acting upon my feelings. I just couldn’t stand by and see someone else touching all over my Manuel. 

It wasn’t pretty. I must’ve shouted at David for ages. By the time I was nearing the end of my rant, all the boys had gathered around, some holding me back. I wouldn’t have swung on him regardless, I know that much. I would fiercely stand my ground, but it would be a cold day in hell before I ever put my hands on someone else.

The rest of the team wasn’t so sure, and if I were one of them, I wouldn’t have been either. They had no way of knowing what my next move was going to be. All I was worried about was ripping David a new one. There were many unspoken rules in the locker room, and little to no physical contact with Manuel was one of them. Everyone knows these rules, David included.

The worst of it all was Manuel’s disappointed look. The instant I looked over at him, I felt deeply ashamed. Manuel looked scared, like a deer in headlights. And I knew. I knew I had placed that look on his face. Manuel was scared of my explosive actions, yet again. This wasn’t a one time occurence, we knew that. But I had been working so hard on my confidence, I was fighting the voices often. We thought I had it under control. Boy did I mess up there. His mouth was in a thin line, and he hardly managed to look me in the eye. Even when I stopped my yelling and calmed down enough to talk to him in a normal tone, his eyes never met mine. I didn’t get to see those beautiful blues.

And that threw me in for another loop. Back in the showers I barely said a word to him. I didn’t speak to him when he walked into the showers, towel slung over his shoulder. I didn’t speak to him when he walked back out almost fifteen minutes later, when he walked back out of the showers, towel wrapped around his waist and droplets of water running down his perfect body.

 I didn’t speak to him when he asked if we were riding back to the room together. All I could manage in my state of re-angerment was a slight nod of my head. But that was enough for my scared boy, who showed up next to the rental only moments after I had despite the fact that I had completely blown him off.

 It wasn’t intentional. I wouldn’t ever dream of hurting my boy. He meant the world to me. But the way he refused to look at me, when I needed him, it brought the voices back. And all I could hear in my mind was that I wasn’t good enough, I had let him down yet again. Maybe my jealousy issues were the reason he was looking for attention from other men. Maybe I wasn’t as soft as the rest.

 Neither of us spoke a word to the other on the ride back. On any other day, we would’ve pointed out stupid things on the road. Anything that caught our eye would have sparked conversation the day before, or any other day for that matter. When Lewandowski called, he barely got through his initial words before even he picked up on the charged atmosphere in the car. Midway through his sentence, he stopped and made a terrible excuse as to why he had to leave the phone. Except, he forgot to disconnect from his end when he walked away from his phone, because his next words were loud and clear.

 “It’s always something with the two of them. If one wants to go to a bar then the other wants a five star restaurant. It’s so exhausting being on a team with them.”

Manuel reached over to the screen to end the call first. He had gasped when Robert made the comment of us being exhausting. My knuckles had gone white from holding the wheel so hard for so long. He turned to say something, but then thought better of it given the climate.

 Except then he decided he wanted to speak anyways. “Thomas, I know we always–”

 I put my hand up to cut him off before he could finish however. “Save it.” I didn’t say anything else, and Manuel made no further attempts at dialogue.

I pulled up by the hotel and handed the keys to the valet. Didn’t even bother to help Manuel with his bags as I walked right up to the counter and sort of rudely demanded the lady at the desk hand over my key card. She looked visibly disgruntled, but I was in no mood to even give a shot at an apology. I simply made my way to the lift doors.

 Manuel, behind me, apologised to the lady. Even from where I was standing, I could clearly hear him making small talk during the conversation. My boy, always so polite. Only, right now it was getting on my nerves. I so very desperately needed his attention, and there he was giving it away to another person, yet again. I stepped in the lift, pressed the number for our floor, and then pressed the button to close the doors. He simply didn’t make it in time.

Once the lift doors reopened, I set a fast pace for the room door. Manuel followed in not too long after, by which time I had already undressed myself entirely. I heard the door open, followed almost immediately by Manuel’s voice.

 “Thomas, why do you always have to be so–”

With his head down, Manuel hadn’t seen me rush over. He hadn’t seen me reach around him to close the door, and he hadn’t seen me place a hand on his shoulder. When he looked at me, startled, I pressed lightly on his shoulder.

 “On your knees, now.” I pressed harder down on his shoulder.

 It was like almost immediately, all anger had left his eyes, only to be replaced by lust. He smirked as he knelt down in front of my, and took me in his mouth entirely. I moaned out loud at the sensation when he began humming around my length, bobbing his head up and down mercilessly. Manuel Peter Neuer knows how to do a lot of things, and sucking cock is definitely one of them.

I grabbed him by the back of his head, pulling him off of me and grabbing hold of my stiff member. The way he looked at me through his eyelashes always did unexplainable things to me, and he knew it. So while I was playing the dominant role by ghosting my cock over his lips while simultaneously holding him back from taking me back into his mouth, I was resisting the urge to let my legs give out. I could become putty under his feet the way he worked my cock.

 When I finally allowed him to take me again, he reached up for my sack, juggling my balls effortlessly in his hands. I bucked my hips forward as he began to move back off my cock, and heard him gag, just a little. The sound was music to my ears, and I did it again. This time, I held his head down, forcing him to stay around me, my tired legs be damned.

The minute it all started to feel too much, and my legs began to hint at giving out, I ordered him on the bed. I didn’t even have to tell him what position I wanted him in. My perfect boy. I couldn’t even begin to think the second I saw him lying on the bed, face against the mattress and ass high in the air. He knew what he was doing to me, and I knew I was being played with. The way he grabbed his perfect globes in his hands and spread them apart to reveal his tight pink hole turned me on to no end. It may have looked like I was in charge at the moment, but we both knew who really was. Even in the most submissive position, Manuel was very much in charge, albeit in a quiet way.

 I kneeled on the floor right behind him and spat on his hole, then circled it with my thumb. Every other couple of circles, I added in a little pressure, and he moaned. God, those fucking moans will be the end of me. I tasted his spine with my tongue as I made my way lower down his body, until I was left with my thumb in the way of the only thing I wanted.

 I pressed in just a little before moving my thumb entirely and positioning my hands on either cheek and separating them. Manuel really is beautiful all around. Hungrily, I ran my tongue slowly down his crack, making his toes curl. He didn’t moan for me, I knew I had made him angry and aside from that first delicious sound, I would be getting very few of those. All the more reason to take it as slow as possibly.

 He tasted so good, I couldn’t help myself as I circled around his crack, and probed in all the right places. I heard him gasp a few times, but nothing above a hushed whisper. I had to pull out all the stops.

 I pressed my tongue flatly across his hole and ran it back up to his lower back, immediately circling him again with my thumb. His back became my canvas, where I marked him with each and every kiss I pressed against it. Occasionally, I returned to probing his hole with my tongue. Enough to make his body break out in bumps, but never enough to make him make noise for me. Manuel knew what buttons to press to get me riled up, but I knew his buttons too.

 I thought I had him beat when I reached around and grabbed him tightly in my hand, but the fucker must’ve been biting down on the pillow because he barely made a sound. When I started stroking him slowly, he remained quiet. But his actions betrayed him, and he knew it. The second he started bucking his hips into my hand, I knew I had him right where I wanted him. I licked a trail from his crack to his delicious balls before I took them in my mouth, swirling them with my tongue.

The guttural moan he let out was my prize. It was his way of thanking me for everything I had done to him the past several minutes. No matter how much he wanted to hold out on me, I knew how to get my boy to sing. In that moment it was like all the anger had left my body. My boy was so perfect, in every single possible way. I had planned on taking my anger out with a rough fuck session. How could I hate fuck him now when he was making these sweet noises for me.

I released his sack from my mouth and worked my way back to his crack, kissing his cheeks on my way there, before I pulled back entirely without warning or hesitation. He whined desperately for me to return, but I simply told him to roll onto his back.

He looked at me for the first time that night. And it was like I knew that he too had felt it. There was no anger in his eyes either, none of the disappointment from earlier in the day. He just looked up at me with his beautiful blue eyes, and I felt my body crashing down on his. I kissed him as I broke the final barrier separating the two of us. We both moaned into each other’s mouths as I pushed in entirely, burying myself to the hilt in him.

I didn’t let his lips go until I felt the burning in my lungs and forced myself off. Manuel’s head followed mine as I pulled away and I had barely managed to get a full breath in before he was claiming my mouth again in another kiss. His hands gripped at the side of my face, keeping me pressed against him, not that I was complaining. Somehow, I was more interested in conveying all my apologies into the single kiss. I lost myself in the taste of his lips, and we moaned together often when I pushed myself deep into him.

The thrusts were slow, we both felt it. But it was enough for the both of us. The moment was tender, and soft, and the total opposite of what I was planning. I couldn’t bring myself to be rough with him. Not when I saw the way he looked at me. Not when I could feel all the love he had for me within a perfect little kiss.

His hands remained on my cheeks when he pushed me away, just a little, only to look deep in my eyes, before he broke into a smile. I chuckled along with him out of comfort, and he spoke to me again, his tone light but needy.

“Thomas, as much as I love doing this with you, I must admit I had an entirely different idea of what was going to go on here,” he confessed, another chuckle escaping his lips. “For starters, I thought you’d be thrusting into me, not standing there like a useless vegetable.”

I realised then that I had been so wrapped up in the kiss that I had neglected my duties regarding our lower halves. He stopped me with a hand on my chest when I attempted to continue the thrusting.

“Don’t even think about it, Thomas.” There was a mischievous look in his eyes, and a smirk was growing across his face. “I was hoping to get fucked, we can do this whole ‘making love’ thing later. Right now, the only thing I want is for you to fuck my hole. Make me moan for you baby.”

It was the dirty talk that set me off. I quickly pecked him on the lips before I grabbed his legs and moved them up so they were wrapped around my shoulders before I pressed my lips to his ankle. I quickly jabbed my hips so that I could give him the rough fucking he wanted. Despite my best intentions, my lips still made their way to his of their own accord, and despite how roughly I managed to thrust into him, all attempts at moaning were stifled by my lips on his.

If Manuel wanted a rough fucking, my boy was going to get a rough fucking. I pulled away from him and looked him dead in the eyes, as I began apologising to him. I apologised for blowing up, for screaming at him and David, for ignoring him in the car, closing the lift doors on his face. But most of all I apologised for that weak attempt at fucking him. We laughed together as I continued to thrust into him, and when I angled my hips perfectly to reach that sweet spot, my boy gave me the loudest moan he ever had.

I felt my face crack into a smile before I quickly pulled it back into a concentrated look. The drops of sweat currently forming at the top of his forehead caught the light and made Manuel look even sexier, and I leaned down for yet another kiss. God help me I don’t know why I was insisting on being so sappy and lovey.

My hand ghosted around his member enough to make him beg me for more, and I wrapped my fingers tightly around his member. I stroked him from base to tip in between us, falling in rhythm with my thrusting.

I didn’t thrust for much longer when Manuel told me he was close to cumming. Or rather, he screamed at me how close he was before his hands roughly grabbed my face again and pulled me down for another kiss. He wanted to be sappy and lovey too.

I knew he was cumming by the way his hole throbbed around my cock, and the way his skin broke out in bumps. I knew he was cumming by the fact that his hands had managed to skip my back and gone straight down to my own cheeks, and he pulled me in deeper than I had been all night. I knew he was cumming by the way the space between us was filled with his sticky essence. It was like someone had left a tap running. Manuel came between us for what felt like ages.

My own orgasm followed not soon after. Any attempt at being quiet would have been in vain. I continued thrusting in him during my own high, I must admit I did not want it to end. My hands gave out on his sides and I ended up crashing on him, bringing our bodies together entirely, his spunk slushing between us.

Manuel’s hands found their way up to my hair and he began twirling my locks in his delicate fingers. He traced patterns on my head as I kissed his chest and his perfectly erect nipples. His hand ran down my back until they settled just above my cheeks, and he pressed a kiss to my head.

He finally broke the comfortable silence that had settled between us a few minutes later, when he began to speak. “Can I say something?”

“Mhm,” I muffled into his chest, unable to summon my strength to push my head up to look at him, much less to form a proper answer.

“Maybe I need to get David to spank my ass a little more often.”

My body became rigid above his, and he felt it.

“Only joking, Thomas,” he assured me in between chuckles. “You’re all I need, baby. You’re all I want.”

“Better be,” I responded. “Don’t forget it, Manuel. You’re mine. Only mine.”

“Yup,” he responded lazily. It was then that I looked at the clock and saw the time for the first time that night.

“‘s almost three in the morning, Manuel, why’d you let me get it on so late?”

“Well figures,” Manuel responded without missing a beat, or a chuckle. “Fuck me for hours and then blame me that it’s so late.”

“Not blaming.”

“Yes blaming.”

“Shut up and go to bed, or at least let me.”

“Well then, Thomas, why don’t you make me?”

I brushed my quickly hardening member against his flaccid one, and felt his lips widen against my hair. Before I knew it, we were a tangle of limbs again as I stuck my fingers in his mouth, urging him to suck on them so that I could stick them in another hole.

He worked me expertly, making me whimper. I was the pretend dominant but actually submissive one again as I removed my fingers from his lips and pressed them against his entrance. I kissed his moan away before he could even begin to let it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start writing my boys again.
> 
> As always, hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
